Legend Quest
Legend Quest (レジェンドクエスト Rejendokuesuto) , is an event added in version 8.6. It is similar to Heavenly Tower in terms of appearance, and is currently the only source of Legend Catseyes. Overview Legend Quest is a map similar to Heavenly Tower, with 48 stages total. Each stage is a random Stories of Legend stage that provides a random lineup. All stages are No Continues, and exiting a battle within 10 seconds will not refund items or energy. Play Requirements Stage Clear Requirements Legend Quest is unlocked after clearing the first chapter of Empire of Cats. To play stage x, the player must first beat Stories of Legend sub-chapter x + 1. For example, in order to play Stage 4 of Legend Quest, the player will need to have beaten Stories of Legend sub-chapter 5, Risqué Terrain. From stage 11 onward, there is an added requirement of having a User Rank of 1600 or more. Cost Requirements In addition to energy, the Legend Quest stages require Stars to access. The player will begin with a set amount of Stars, which is equal to the number of Stories of Legend star difficulties they have cleared. As of version 8.9, there are 193 obtainable Stories of Legend Stars. Stars spent in Legend Quest do not impact the player's progress in Stories of Legend. Unlike energy, they do not regenerate over time, but they are restored every time Legend Quest appears. Every time the player retries a Legend Quest stage, the Star cost increases by 1, maxing out at 4 Stars for stages 1-40 and 5 Stars for stages 41-48. Energy Costs *Stages 1-20 cost 50 Energy *Stages 21-40 cost 100 Energy *Stages 41-48 cost 150 Energy. Star Costs *Stages 1-40 cost 1-4 Stars *Stages 40-48 cost 2-5 Stars. Randomization Stage Randomization Legend Quest's stages are randomized. Upon starting stage x, the game will pick a random stage from Stories of Legend sub-chapter x to x + 1. For example, Stage 1 is a random stage from The Legend Begins to Passion Land. However, it is not completely random - Stage 48 will always be Eldritch Forces, the final stage in Stories of Legend. Once a stage is picked, it will not change until the event's next appearance. Stages are on 1-star difficulty, and the Enemy Lookout can be used to see the enemies in a stage before starting it. Lineup Randomization Legend Quest will change the player's lineup upon entering the stage, but it will not be a complete change. Cats will be swapped with random other cats that the player has. The number of cats swapped is random. Unit forms are the same as those currently selected in the Upgrade Menu (e.g., if Cat is currently selected, it will not be changed to Macho Cat or Mohawk Cat). Empty slots in a lineup will not be filled. The more the player attempts a stage, the less likely it is for a cat to be swapped. The chances of cat randomization by attempt number: Stage Rewards Legend Quest's item drops are always 100% and one-time only. The base XP drops are 950 in stages 1-20, 1,900 in stages 21-40, and 2,850 in stages 41-48. *Stages 1-10: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 11: Random Catseye +3 *Stage 12: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 13: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 14: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 15: Legend Catseye +1 *Stage 16: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 17: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 18: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 19: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 20: Rare Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 21: Random Catseye +3 *Stage 22: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 23: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 24: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 25: Legend Catseye +1 *Stage 26: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 27: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 28: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 29: Random Battle Item +1 *Stage 30: Rare Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 31: Random Catseye +3 *Stage 32: Random Battle Item +2 *Stage 33: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 34: Random Battle Item +2 *Stage 35: Legend Catseye +1 *Stage 36: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 37: Random Battle Item +2 *Stage 38: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 39: Random Battle Item +2 *Stage 40: Legend Catseye +1 *Stage 41: Random Catseye +3 *Stage 42: Random Power Up +2 *Stage 43: Cat Ticket +1 *Stage 44: Random Battle Item +3 *Stage 45: Legend Catseye +1 *Stage 46: Random Battle Item +3 *Stage 47: Random Catseye +3 *Stage 48: Legend Catseye +3 Recommendations *Complete as many Stories of Legend star difficulties as possible. Once you get to around Stage 20, do not expect to beat the stages in in one try. Star consumption easily racks up as you retry the stages. Having more Stars means having more retries you can do. *Upgrade every cat unit you have that could potentially be helpful, especially the ones with generalist traits. It would be distasteful to receive Drama Cats but at a low level. *Study Stories of Legend stages and your units. Knowing the stage mechanics allows you to know how to beat the stages even with random cats. Understanding the specification of a cat lets you to decide which random cats would help you and which would not. *Since the randomized stage will not change, you can heavily build a specific lineup to counter that stage for the next retry. When possible, bring multiple good counters. For example, if the stage is uncheesable and has Razorback, bring units such as Bombercat, Oda Nobunaga, and/or Rodeo Cat. This way, if one of them gets swapped, you will still have others to keep you going. *Have fun! No matter how skilled or how knowledgeable you are, Legend Quest is still all about luck. Try not get stressed out with the wrong cats that get picked for you. Just laugh at it and continue fighting until you burn out. First Schedule English Version *October 7th, 2019 to October 21st, 2019 Japanese Version *July 25th, 2019 to August 8th, 2019 Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s16000.html *https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CNOtxC78lIuLADYX0LD8CgB721n5oAeSfIz9PSFhPU4/edit Category:Event